Morning Glory (Oasis song)
| Recorded = 1995 | Format = CD single, cassette single | Genre = Rock, Britpop, hard rock, psychedelic rock | Length = 5:03 | Label = Creation, Epic | Writer = Noel Gallagher | Producer = Owen Morris, Noel Gallagher | Last single = "Roll with It" (1995) | This single = "Morning Glory" (1995) | Next single = "Wonderwall" (1995) | Misc = }} }} "Morning Glory" is a song by the English rock band Oasis, written by Noel Gallagher, and released on the band's second album (What's the Story) Morning Glory? in September 1995. It was given a commercial single release only in Australia and New Zealand, and was also a radio single in the United States. History Gallagher claims that he was drunk while writing the song. According to him, parts of the song were inspired by walking while listening to a Walkman ("walking to the sound of my favourite tune") and using cocaine ("all your dreams are made / when you're chained to the mirror and the razor blade"), since razors are often used to cut cocaine into lines on a mirror, from which they are then snorted. It has been suggested that the song is about drug addiction in general ("need a little time to wake up/need a little time to rest your mind/you know you should so I guess you might as well"). The line "tomorrow never knows what it doesn't know too soon" seems to reference The Beatles' song "Tomorrow Never Knows", though Gallagher claims to have completely forgotten why he felt it was relevant to the song. Over the years, the song was regular on their live performance set. Towards the end of "Morning Glory", a woman can be heard singing "without a lover to call your own". This is a snippet from a Soul II Soul track called "Love Enuff", which bleeds into track 11 on the Morning Glory album and was a hit in July 1995. Its unclear whether its inclusion is deliberate or not. The song's guitar riff closely resembles "The One I Love"'' by R.E.M. According to Gallagher in a 2005 interview, the song originated from an early song called "Blue". The lyrics were something along the lines of: Gallagher described these lyrics as "fucking awful". There was also an early song written by Noel, entitled "The Mirror and the Razorblade", where the first verse went: ...the second verse went: ...and the third verse went: In popular culture *In October 2005, a remix of the song was released on the soundtrack to the movie ''Goal!. It was done by Don't Believe the Truth producer Dave Sardy. * The song is included on Oasis' compilation album Stop the Clocks. * On the album, the song segues into the 40-second untitled track, which in turn segues into "Champagne Supernova". This is the same thing that happens on Stop the Clocks, except the untitled track is not included, leaving the water sounds from "Morning Glory" to directly segue straight into "Champagne Supernova". * As part of the single's American release, the band performed the song on The Late Show With David Letterman. Of note is that this occurred in the brief interim after both Paul McGuigan and temporary bassist Scott McLeod left the band, leaving Bonehead to play bass and Noel as the sole guitarist. * On 26 May 2013, on the occasion of the Coppa Italia final Rome - Lazio, "Morning Glory" was the soundtrack for the heating pre-race of the players from S.S. Lazio. The song was chosen by fans of Lazio through an online poll. Music video The song's accompanying video is directed by Jake Scott. The band is performing in an industrial apartment as the building's tenants (including a man with a baby, a young boy, an old man and a female cyclist, an elderly woman with a hair dryer, a middle-aged woman in a house coat, a mafia boss and two bodyguards, an Indian couple, a drug addict, another elderly woman, and young woman and her mother) take offense to the loud noise of the band's playing and come up to knock on the door and look in the peep hole. The video concludes with all the tenants gathering around the door, beating on it and yelling, just as the band finishes playing and packs up their instruments. Personnel *Liam Gallagher - vocals *Noel Gallagher - lead guitar and backing vocals *Paul Arthurs - rhythm guitar *Paul McGuigan - bass *Alan White - drums Covers * Weezer covered this song on their 2008 Troublemaker Tour. Patrick Wilson took lead vocals/lead guitar for the cover. * Deryck Whibley of Sum 41 has also played an acoustic cover. * Ruiner released a cover on a split with Attica! Attica!. Track listing *CD 662488 2 #"Morning Glory" - 5:01 #"It's Better People" - 3:59 #"Rockin' Chair" - 4:35 #"Live Forever" (Live at Glastonbury '95) - 4:39 * "Live Forever" was recorded live at the Glastonbury Festival on 23 June 1995. * The B-sides on the single are the same as on the "Roll with It" single released in the UK and parts of Europe. Charts References External links *Lyrics * Category:Oasis (band) songs Category:1995 singles Category:Psychedelic rock songs Category:Songs about drugs Category:Songs written by Noel Gallagher Category:Song recordings produced by Noel Gallagher Category:Music videos directed by Jake Scott (director)